


Confession | 告解

by alesian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: 拜尔本家有三个孩子，纽特非常确信，恶魔就附身于其中之一。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP太冷，不禁多开一坑。  
> ※ 纽特攻

又来了。

看见费金斯家的小女孩回头的时候，克雷登斯忍不住握紧了双手，粗糙的指甲陷进掌心，带来一阵令他感到心满意足的刺痛。女孩的名字安杰莉卡在他脑中一闪而过，他用余光偷看，发现对方灰蓝的眼睛正盯着他，金色的浓密睫毛时不时忽闪一下。人们会因为她红了的脸颊和鼻头而唏嘘，假如泪水从她的眼眶低落，必然会招来一众心碎的声音。天真无辜的小东西，既脆弱又可爱，浑然不知这样紧盯着别人看有什么不对，但却足够幸运，无论做错多少也不会遭受惩罚，最多只是不痛不痒的嗔怪。

他的心脏简直嫉妒地发疼，肠胃翻江倒海，几欲作呕。

在事态变得一发不可收拾之前，克雷登斯缩回目光，转而看向前方。格雷夫斯神父的眼睛在他身上轻扫而过，也许是错觉，他觉着对方的视线在自己这里多停顿了一秒，仿佛体察出他内心的罪恶。这太可怕了，克雷登斯不安地调整自己的坐姿，背后难以遏制的冒出冷汗。材质粗糙的衬衫黏哒哒地贴在皮肤上，又凉又痒。

他抬起头，耶稣在墙上背负着十字架，两臂用力地伸展，脑袋半垂双眼紧闭，脸上露出痛苦又悲悯的表情——都不是什么新鲜事了。

圣坛前，格雷夫斯神父的布道渐渐进入尾声，在道别后，信徒们纷纷起立走向门口。玛丽·露站起身，与人群逆行，克雷登斯自觉地带着两个妹妹行至相反的方向。

拜尔本家的三个孩子在教堂前等着玛丽·露向神父例行告解，建筑物的阴影在草坪印上发黑的棕绿。摩黛丝提站了一会儿便开始向克雷登斯抱怨太阳刺得她睁不开眼，她的话很快招来查斯提提的不满：“你可以闭上眼睛，或者转过头，没人逼迫你。”摩黛丝提翻了个白眼，拉住克雷登斯的衣袖站到离姐姐更远的位置。她们的关系从没有好过，查斯提提几乎对除玛丽·露之外的任何人都看不顺眼，而摩黛丝提……克雷登斯暂时找不到合适的句子来描述她，但他知道摩黛丝提的身上有一些别的特质。

他下意识用另一只手扶住她的头，顺手将她两鬓的碎发别到耳后。

玛丽·露仍然在和格雷夫斯神父对话，脸上的表情像是在发自内心地忏悔。过了一会儿，格雷夫斯神父庄重地摇了摇头，将手放在玛丽·露的额前。

 

以主之名的宽恕来得轻易。

克雷登斯觉得世界上没有任何画面能比这更加讽刺了，他好奇自己的养母在神明的注视下，到底说了多少事实。

 

“你们好啊。”

费金斯一家不知何时出现在克雷登斯身后，他转过身，发现是费金斯太太在对他们说话。她对克雷登斯和他妹妹们的关心已经渐渐让克雷登斯难以承受，每当玛丽·露不在时，费金斯太太便会趁机上来搭腔，谈论一些在任何人耳中都无关痛痒的内容。

他猜正是这样的做法影响到了安杰莉卡，但是安杰莉卡又不太一样，她只对克雷登斯一个人感兴趣。

此刻，这个小女孩正仰起头，微笑着看他。

“我的母亲并不希望我们和你说话。”查斯提提朝克雷登斯递去一个眼神，对眼前的家庭充满了戒备：“别回嘴，克雷登斯，你还记得上次吗？”

克雷登斯当然记得，他对自己的养母如何看待费金斯一家再清楚不过，一旦涉及到他们，尤其是费金斯太太，玛丽·露从不羞于表述心中的想法。

然而不像查斯提提，克雷登斯在大多数事上与玛丽·露意见相驳。

只是闭嘴装傻能让一切更加简单。

 

费金斯与拜尔本，两家被冠以虔诚之名，与教堂大多数志愿者相处融洽，很少会错过礼拜。格雷夫斯神父对他们的评价都很高。然而，在费金斯家，父亲去银行上班，母亲是全职主妇，他们唯一的女儿比摩黛丝提小一岁，在拜尔本家人甚至不敢奢想的私立学校上学。假如他们要为教堂捐款，费金斯先生只要写张支票就好，而拜尔本家的所有人却要走到街上发传单号召募捐。

他们甚至不能住在同一个城区。为了抵达教堂，玛丽露带着三个孩子挤上老巴士坐七站地的时候，费金斯先生只需要晚出门半小时从车库里倒一倒车。

似乎所有人都选择无视他们两家本质上巨大的差异，克雷登斯经常能听见其他信徒将他们放在一起制造话题，后来他意识到，也许对于养母来说，这就是问题所在。

像是没有领会到疏远，费金斯太太独自继续着：“假如我之前为你带来了麻烦，我很抱歉，克雷登斯，我只是希望你近来一切都好。”

克雷登斯看了一眼查斯提提，低着头没有回话，背上仍然新鲜的疤痕是个惨痛的教训，他确实不敢再和费金斯一家产生任何形式的交流了。

玛丽·露总是对他影响巨大。

查斯提提似乎对克雷登斯的表现很是满意，向费金斯太太露出高傲的冷笑，简直同她的养母如出一辙。摩黛丝提看到之后皱起了眉，双臂裹紧了自己哥哥的腰，将头埋向对方并不怎么强壮宽厚的背脊。

费金斯太太似乎有些失望。假如事实如此，她并没有在语言中有任何表示，相反，在短暂的沉默后，她一如既往，露出和善的笑容：“那么再见，亲爱的。”

夫妇与女儿离去的背影通过互相牵系而链接在一起，拜尔本家的三个孩子转身朝向教堂，庆幸着这次能够相安无事。克雷登斯握住查斯提提的手腕，语气严肃：“别告诉妈。”查斯提提先是摇头，随后眉头皱起，冷漠地回答：“记住，没有下次。”两人再次恢复了沉默，各自面朝不同的方向。四周渐渐安静下来，在教堂门口逗留的人相继散去，只有摩黛丝提有足够的勇气去回头。

她发现安杰莉卡做了相同的事。

 

克雷登斯其实只和费金斯太太说过两次话，两次都是偶遇。

 

第一次，是在距拜尔本家两条街外的面包店前。

当天刚好是查斯提提第十八个生日，玛丽·露提前定了蛋糕，告诉克雷登斯去取。克雷登斯因此受到不小的惊吓，同时不得不忍住酸意——他和摩黛丝提从没享受过这种待遇。摩黛丝提现在才十二岁，也许等到她十八岁，仍有机会收到一个蛋糕，至于克雷登斯，他知道自己没有那么好命。

玛丽·露定蛋糕的地方有些名气，就连克雷登斯也听说过那家店，但出门时从没到过那附近。店面有些不太容易被发现，他后来还是靠询问路人才找对地方。

也就是在为蛋糕结完账之后，克雷登斯在门口遇见了费金斯太太。

 

“你是拜尔本家的长子，是不是？”后者在那天没有像往常一样将头发整齐地挽上去，而是选择将金色的长发披散在胸前与背后，散落成柔顺的波浪。她的妆容也不像去礼拜时那样淡，即使克雷登斯不太懂得这些，也能看出对方画了更加易被留意到的眼妆，嘴上的颜色很是显眼，是一种不深不浅的粉色。她站在克雷登斯面前，露出拘谨的笑意：“我们去同一个教堂，不知道你有没有印象？”

很少有人主动和克雷登斯搭话，他顿时感到手足无措起来：“是的，是的，我有印象。您和您的丈夫，还有一个小女儿。”

“没错，查尔斯和安杰莉卡。我的女儿今年十一岁半，应该和你最小的妹妹差不多大。”克雷登斯的话似乎给予了她更多的自信，费金斯太太顿时变得神色明朗。与女儿安杰莉卡眼睛的颜色不同，她的双眼是令人印象深刻的橄榄绿，即使年龄比玛丽·露大，仍然闪烁着不输年轻人的光彩：“对不起，我还不知道你的名字。”

“我是克雷登斯。”他紧张地回答。

费金斯太太的脸上浮现出轻快的笑意：“很高兴知道我不是唯一青睐这家面包店的人，家和朋友里有人过生日？”她的目光落在克雷登斯手中包装好的蛋糕盒上：“无论对方是谁，替我稍句‘生日快乐’。”克雷登斯小声吸了口气，害羞地点头：“是我的妹妹，年龄更大的那个。感谢好意，我会提您传达的。”

“谢谢你，你真好。”她朝克雷登斯俏皮地眨了一下左眼，接着指了指他身后的面包店：“抱歉，我有些赶时间，很遗憾得同你分别，也希望我没有太耽误你。我是特意绕远跑过来的，其实我家是在另一个方向，但是雅各布的面包让我欲罢不能。”

雅各布是面包店老板的名字，几乎是克雷登斯遇见过的所有人中最健谈的一个。在刚刚不到十分钟的会面里，克雷登斯已经得知了雅各布的全名、年龄和来历，以及对方是位退伍军人，后用全部积蓄加上贷款开了这家他梦寐以求的面包店。

雅各布在得知克雷登斯因为走错路而耽误取货时间的时候，不仅没有介意，还开起玩笑，说他是“迷失的羔羊”。

之后，克雷登斯与费金斯太太互相道别。

 

第二次，是在街上。查斯提提生日的三个月后。

费金斯太太又遇见了克雷登斯，后者正在做发传单的临时工，薪酬很低，但至少是一份收入来源。他的上一份工作是在餐馆洗盘子，老板嫌他动作不够快把他辞退了。玛丽·露没有因此故意为难克雷登斯，然而他知道假如自己继续无所事事下去，她的忍耐力将会彻底耗尽。

踩着斑马线来到克雷登斯跟前，费金斯太太朝他挥了挥手：“你好啊，年轻人。我打扰你工作了吗？”

“早安，女士，如果您能拿走一份的话，那就不算。”克雷登斯腼腆地回答。

“看看你，可真是够聪明的。”费金斯太太无奈地微笑，扒开克雷登斯的掌心抽走一张传单，然而她很快留意到他被缠绕的双手，细长的眉毛因此纠结起来：“发生了什么？”

克雷登斯低下头，看见纸巾被血迹渗透，从最底层蔓延至表面，形状像一朵云。他倒退半步，将双手背到身后：“什么都没发生，请您不要放在心上。”

她的表情出现了几秒钟的空白，随后转至严肃，声音变得很轻：“亲爱的？有人在伤害你吗？”克雷登斯没有开口，脚下来回变换着重心，他的局促反而加深了费金斯太太的疑虑，她深吸一口气，眉心更紧：“你在伤害自己吗？”

克雷登斯猛地抬起头，为这个设想感到震惊，玛丽·露带给他的已经够多了，他从来没想过要伤害自己。两人的视线因此而对上，克雷登斯羞愧地从对方的眼神中读到怜悯和担忧，甚至是不赞同。尽管他很喜欢费金斯太太，但秘密就是秘密，不该被任何人发现。他设法躲避，难以面对现实，手心开始不由自主的出汗。汗水很快渗进伤口，克雷登斯因为刺痛条件反射地皱起脸，意识到自己还没有回答对方的问题：“您多虑了，我并没有伤害自己。”

这个答案并没有取得费金斯太太的信任，但她仍然点了点头。

“我曾经为一些公益组织工作，所以我了解自己看到了什么。”费金斯太太的手轻贴上克雷登斯的脸颊，拇指在他眼睛下方的皮肤上来回抚摸：“亲爱的，你已经成年了，假如你想为自己选择一个新生活，没人能阻挡你。”

克雷登斯的大脑麻木的运转着，反驳的话脱口而出：“可是我不需要这样做，现在的一切都很好。”他心中没有半分迟疑，换做任何一个人都无法从中听出丝毫的动摇。费金斯太太倒吸一口气，显然被他的坚定震惊了，许久没能说出话。

之后，极其缓慢的，费金斯太太摇着头：“现在是你的工作时间，我不应该继续打扰你。”接着，她哑然环视四周，目光没有任何的停留，像是这么做本身就不具备任何意义，又像是迷失在自己的思绪里。“我该走了。”她说道，并且照做。克雷登斯苦笑，无声地朝对方道别，不认为对方还会想要和自己说话。

 

他会很乐意记住这两次相遇，把它们当作自己另一个秘密。

瘦高的身体不起眼地晃了一下，他躬下身，一手将所有的传单抱在胸前，另一只手拄在膝盖上，支撑着重量。起初，他只是为了平复自己的呼吸，然而很快，他听见自己的喉咙里正发出细小的、有些古怪的声音，感觉自己像一条咕噜咕噜的鱼。他用力吞咽，在感到酸涨的痛楚在鼻腔间来回冲撞时停了下来。他以为自己生病了，也许是场突如其来地大病，所以才会感到如此难过。

玛丽·露在马路对面目睹了一切。

好事确实不常发生。

 

玛丽·露·拜尔本从来不是一个喜欢将微笑挂在脸上的人，大多数情况下，她甚至不会拥有任何表情，然而当她从教堂出来的时候，凡是眼不盲的人，都能看出她脸上浮现的一丝笑意。无论格雷夫斯神父和玛丽·露说了什么，那显然让她心情极好。

从教堂到拜尔本家的距离很长，平时他们上车时，车上总会挤满了人，然而等到这次，乘客数量却罕见的稀少。玛丽·露拽着摩黛丝提的袖子快速走到空着的双人座位处坐下，查斯提提跟着她们，坐到了两人对面，她旁边的乘客是一个绑着马尾辫的女孩，年纪大概与查斯提提相近，此刻正忙着低头用手机疯狂地打字，对周遭恍若未闻。

克雷登斯是最后上车的，他环视四周，没能在养母和妹妹的附近找到空位，最终走到了车厢末尾，在一个矮胖的中年男子身边找到了位置。中年男子站起身，让克雷登斯坐到靠窗的里侧，他自己则坐到了外面。

这趟线路的公交车型号都非常老，常年弥漫着一股岁月般的霉味，搭乘它的多是一些没钱在学校附近租房子又没能申请到学生宿舍的大学生和年事已高的老人，也有像拜尔本家那样不富裕的穷人。行驶路线很长，经停的车站却很少。车程中段会穿过城中央和高级商业区，然后是无论从哪个方向到哪个方向都不可避免的老城区，房价不算太贵，穷人、老人、大学生就住在那个地方。雅各布的面包店要比他们所处的位置更好一些，更靠市中心，租金自然也更贵。如果再往远开，则是一片更“热闹”的地方，也更危险，那里逗留着不少吉普赛人和没有正式身份的难民，甚至是黑帮打手和毒贩，他们给其他人朝九晚五的生活带来不少刺激——报纸上的许多新闻都是从那来。

花生粒大的苍蝇在克雷登斯眼前一头撞向车窗的玻璃，毫无策略地拍打翅膀，一边发出恶心的噪音一边重复着冲撞。他等了秒钟，祈祷对方能自己飞走，然而这没能得到应许。克雷登斯终于看不过眼，默默将窗户打开，用手驱赶着。粗圆的飞虫像是瞬间得到了讯号，晕头转向的在空中打转飞了出去。

克雷登斯将窗户关上，稍微松了口气。

 

“抱歉，我可以坐在这里吗？”

克雷登斯扭头，视线立刻被靛蓝色的大衣占据。他终于意识到自己身边的座位不知何时起已经空了，眼前站着的是一位身材瘦削高挑的青年人，脖子上围着一圈围巾，手上还提着现在已经很少见的复古式手提款皮箱，正礼貌地等待自己的回答。他看着很是局促，克雷登斯推测自己应该和对方差不多大。

“请便吧，这里没人。”

青年人立即坐下，露出发自内心的、舒心的微笑：“那真是太好了。”他的眼角在笑产生明显的皱纹，泄露了一小部分有关年龄的真相，克雷登斯这才醒悟过来，对方可能并没有看上去那么年轻，他在内心思忖，也许是对方的态度和眼神，以及脸上的雀斑导致了自己的误判。青年人似乎没能察觉到克雷登斯视线，他低头看了一圈，最终将自己的手提箱放到地上，长吁一口气。

出于某种不知为何产生的冲动，克雷登斯回头向玛丽·露的方向看了一眼，发现对方也许是睡着了，也许正在闭目养神，无论是哪个选项，都导致她身边的摩黛丝提和查斯提提不敢说话。不仅如此，两人坐得很是端正，几乎一动也不敢动。

发觉克雷登斯正在看着自己，摩黛丝提撅着嘴巴，一脸好不乐意，查斯提提的表情也没好到哪里。他只好朝两人无奈地苦笑，同时为自己没能和她们坐在一起而感到愧疚。

青年人在克雷登斯转回身的时候开了口，仿佛在这之前一直在等待时机：“请问你，哦，它在这里！”他从身上翻出一张有些皱了的字条，将它递给克雷登斯看：“这是我要去的地方，请问你是否刚好知道我需要在哪一站下车？”

字条上是一家旅馆的名字，除此之外还有一行地址，克雷登斯回忆了片刻，发现自己确实知道这个地方，这家旅馆的位置离雅各布的面包店不算太远，他先前走错路时经过了这里。克雷登斯之所以能够记得，是因为旅馆的名字叫“戈德斯坦恩家庭旅社”，招牌下面还写着两行小字“奎妮的派将给你难忘的、宾至如归的待遇”。这种宣传和设计可不常见。

“您应该再坐两站地。旅馆离车站不远，至于下车后具体怎么走，可以问一问路人。”车上很静，唯一能听见的只是引擎发动的声音。克雷登斯克制住自己的音量，小声回答，害怕自己会吵醒玛丽·露，更何况，她从来都不喜欢自己和陌生人说话，这不值得冒险。

青年人对克雷登斯表示了感激，之后便沉默无言。

他们两人保持着沉默，分别看向老巴士不同侧的窗户，各自沉浸在道路两旁的街景中。这种安逸大约持续了不到二十分钟，青年人到了该下车的时候，他站起身，将手提箱重新握在手里，回身向克雷登斯道别。

“多谢帮助，愿上帝保佑你。”

 

“也愿上帝保佑你。”他回道。

车门打开，青年人很快失去了踪影。克雷登斯偏过头，嘴角翘起，发出干哑的轻笑，身体因此一抖一抖，像只被淹没在雪里，挣扎的候鸟。

他是最清楚的——上帝全权全知，若无其事。


	2. Chapter 2

人们喜欢到教堂来，人们有不同的诉求。

格雷夫斯入神职十余年，听过无数来自不同社会背景的忏悔。他从未喜欢过这部分。

 

“我那晚喝了酒。”中年男子看向教堂的地砖，羞愧地承认。他不常来教堂，格雷夫斯没能记住对方的名字：“因为我喝了酒，所以无论我在那晚对她做了什么，都不是出自本意。”

负责修缮教堂的工人翻了一个白眼，他是新来的，名字叫约瑟夫，工作比之上任有些拖拉。打从开始，他就在不远处边工作边旁听格雷夫斯和中年男子的对话，除了明显经验不足外还异常迟钝，无法察觉别人让他回避的暗示。

格雷夫斯无视了约瑟夫，将精力集中在面前的信徒身上。中年男子的身高比格雷夫斯矮半个头，但却有着粗壮的臂肌跟厚实的胸膛，在同样年龄段的人里不太常见，此刻他光滑的头顶正在格雷夫斯的眼下闪闪发亮，伴随着抽泣一晃一晃：“我从来没有真的想要打她，只是偶尔控制不住！我们还有一个孩子，她为什么要这么对待我们？”如同忍受到了极限，他情不自禁地发出两声呻吟，随后从嘴里爆发出响亮的哭喊。回声很快充斥了空荡的教堂，紧密交织在一起。

在确定对方无法靠一己之力继续说下去后，格雷夫斯不得不进行引导：“如果你无法真实地面对现实，那么连我都无法帮助你。告诉我，你妻子做了什么？”

“她在上个星期自杀了。”男子的眼白发黄且充血，身上散发出酒精与汗水混合出来的难闻气味，脸上的表情像是由衷地心碎。他用双手捂住脸，声音堵塞在指缝里，听起来既肮脏又可怜：“我现在迫切需要喝一杯，这样才能忘记痛苦。”接着，他哭丧着脸抬起头，看向格雷夫斯的目光中充满希冀，同时混沌又绝望：“但是在我死后，我们还会相见的，不是吗？”他喃喃着重复：“我们还会相见的，不是吗？”

 

中年男子出了教堂，离开的脚步既轻又快，他的眼眶仍然红肿，口中已经哼唱起来。

他唱“哈利路亚，哈利路亚，宝贝，这里我曾来过”，他唱“哈利路亚，哈利路亚，也许神明在上”。

 

“你放弃了他。”青年人一只手插在大衣兜里，另一只手拎着手提箱。他的语气倾于平淡，褒贬难以分辨。

“而上帝本可以做出其他选择，却执意将他送到我面前。”格雷夫斯回答得面不改色。他微昂起头审视着对方的打扮，在注意到围巾下空荡荡的脖子时轻哼一声：“你一定是纽特·斯卡曼德，看来传闻非虚，你放弃了信仰。”

“假如你所谓的信仰就是一个领子，那它就在箱子里。传闻真该停下了，不然我在这里做什么？”纽特偏头，用视线指向手中的手提箱，格雷夫斯挑起眉，对此不置可否：“到了这份上，还是不想回心转意？”

纽特的答案紧跟着格雷夫斯：“等到一切结束，我仍会离开。”

“两兄弟，一个向往梵蒂冈，另一个巴不得永不涉足意大利。”格雷夫斯一侧唇角向上微扬：“有点讽刺，不是吗？”

“若要挖苦还请自便，毕竟我对自己在教会的名声心知肚明。”纽特用没有提箱的那只手用力抓了抓自己的头发，随后深深叹气：“忒修斯已经警告过我了，可是我仍未料到你会是这样的……形象。”

“很好。”格雷夫斯点了点头：“他还告诉了你什么？”

“你需要一个在驱魔方面略有涉猎的人。”纽特缓慢答道，停顿片刻，露出不自在的表情：“他说我是最适合的人选。”

格雷夫斯闻言将双手合十，指尖搭在自己的下巴上：“别谦虚，假如你和传闻有那么一丁点相似，那你的确是最佳人选。更何况，我相信忒修斯和邓布利多的判断。”

纽特不赞同地摇了摇头：“传闻不可信，你应该也有所准备。”

“我总是有所准备。”格雷夫斯偏头发出一声冷笑，投向纽特的目光中突然充满了打趣：“话说回来，我有个提议。”

 

克雷登斯站在水槽前，与里面脏了的餐具相对无言。查斯提提应该在家帮忙却不见踪影，这不是第一次，同样的事在最近频繁发生，他虽然好奇却从没得到过解释，只能帮她向玛丽·露说谎。

拜尔本家只有摩黛丝仍然在上学，要下午才能回来。她早上醒来后有些病怏怏的，明显更想留在家里休息，吃饭时一直在磨蹭。克雷登斯回忆的同时着手清洗碗碟，之后将水沥干，按大小整齐排列回架子上，心中不免忧虑重重。他记得自己在十四岁时有过相同的行为，玛丽·露用皮带解决了问题，可是摩黛丝提才十二岁，反抗的迹象已经逐渐出现在她身上，克雷登斯不敢想象再过几年，等她进入到青春期后会是什么样。

坐在餐桌前的中年男子放下了咖啡杯，嘴角抽动一下：“你想得太多了，改天我得教教你怎么享受生活。”

“我让你进来可不是想听你的长篇大论。”克雷登斯嘟囔，引起对方一连串低哑古怪的笑声：“如果你不欢迎我，我大可以消失。你怎么形容来着？对了，‘嗖’的一下。”

克雷登斯装作没有听见，心中提醒自己不要忘了半小时后要坐车去罗斯餐馆上班，他低头用抹布把飞溅出水槽的水擦干，很长时间内重复着相同的事。直到门锁发出响声，他忽然深吸一口气，在餐桌前的椅子上坐了下来，然而坐得很不安稳，身体的姿势在前倾与后仰中来回交换，双手一会放在膝盖上，一会夹在腿间。

他原以为自己能得到片刻安宁，结果却适得其反。

 

“你说想谈谈的时候，说实话，我没料到你会选择这种地方。”纽特打开手中的菜单，从第一页翻到最后一页，又从最后一页翻回来，像是不知道自己该怎么办：“这里的人会不会太多了？”

格雷夫斯若无其事地研究菜单上的内容，目光在开胃酒那页多停了几秒：“我喜欢这里的原因之一就是：只要坐在这里，没人在乎任何人。”他很快将菜单阖上，像是已经决定好了：“如果你留心四周，会发现所有的客人更关心他们的食物。我们穿着修生黑袍坐在这里，没人会在乎；我们举着反政府的旗帜坐在这里，没人会在乎；我们诅咒上帝的名字，人们或许会大笑，但本质上也是因为他们并不……。”纽特抬起手挥了挥，示意对方不必再说下去：“为什么我的名声会比你的更坏？”

“因为我没有擅自离开自己的教区跑去苏丹。”格雷夫斯的右手食指在桌面上缓慢地敲着，脸上神色不定：“教会曾经喜欢过你，假如那件事从没发生过，再过几年，主教的位子对你来说应该唾手可得。如果没有邓布利多力保，现在你已经和一群精神失常的神父住在疗养院里了，可是你最后选择离开，自由地，你甚至仍然被允许保留神职。没人知道你当初为什么会不远万里跑到另一个国家，也没人知道你这些年在哪做些什么。”他很快又补充了一句：“除了邓布利多和忒修斯。”

“我之所以去苏丹，是因为我做了一个梦。”纽特变换了身体的重心，他将自己的重量向左移，用同侧的手肘支撑着自己，另一只手则摆弄起桌上的番茄酱。他似乎并不想要继续说下去，很快转移了话题：“我离开之后加入了一个动物保护协会，在世界各地拯救野生动物，所以你知道的，需要到处跑来跑去。我上个星期在澳大利亚，救了一只鸭嘴兽。”格雷夫斯脸上的表情难以描述，纽特留意到后发出响亮的笑声：“这就是我不和其他人说的原因，现在你看我的眼神像在看一个疯子。”

“你还能指望我什么反应？”格雷夫斯深吸一口气，试图克制住自己的怒火：“你是教会所重视的驱魔师之一，却浪费天赋去救那些……野兽还是什么的。”纽特张开嘴想要反驳，被格雷夫斯及时打断：“我今天已经受够有关动物的话题了。”他用右手举起菜单，在空中晃了晃，试图在服务人员经过时得到对方的注意力：“让我们给自己弄些吃的，然后谈谈恶魔。”

 

“你刚刚注意到没有？”

“什么？”克雷登斯的手上托着五六个摞在一起的脏盘子，眼睛紧顾着前方和脚下。他的大部分精力都用来提醒自己千万不要绊倒或是撞上什么人，提出的反问更多是因为条件反射，没来得及消化对方的的问题。高中辍学的学历导致他很难找到正规工作，多数都是领取最低时薪的小时工，之所以能得到现在的机会纯属走运，他不想因失误而被辞退。

 

和克雷登斯说话的女孩叫露西，年龄跟查斯提提一样大，却比摩黛丝提更粘人。大概是在罗斯餐馆工作的人中只有克雷登斯和她年龄相近，露西几乎是在他上班的第一天便不断和克雷登斯搭着话。然而不像克雷登斯，需要靠这份工作的酬劳来作为养家糊口的资金，露西在附近的公立大学读经济，之所以来打工只是为了赚取一些额外的零用钱。

她很漂亮，任何有眼睛的人都能认识到这点，同时又是年龄最小的那个。假如她想，任何人都会愿意同她打发时间，哪怕只是说些不痛不痒的话题。克雷登斯不清楚对方为什么如此固执地纠缠，也许是他的无动于衷惹恼了她，又或者她只是单纯的没有眼色，不知道自己挑错了聊天对象。

露西喜欢对客人的着装与发型评头论足，说完后总是问他有什么看法，而克雷登斯唯一能做的就是沉默和逃避。他知道自己留着可笑的发型，穿着早就被潮流淘汰的衣服，而且平心而论，克雷登斯认为自己的形象比在场所有人都更糟糕，假如露西在某天选择指出这一点，克雷登斯不确定自己会是什么反应。

 

“B04号桌的客人，他们就在你四点钟方向。”露西用倒着走的方式跟了克雷登斯一路，她脸上洋溢着兴奋，眼睛闪闪发光。克雷登斯忍不住叹气，将盘子放进传菜台上，露西捉住时机扯动他的袖子，使他不得不转身朝对方描述的方向看去。“我刚刚负责他们的点单，其中一个穿着神父的衣服，长得还挺性感。我是无神论者，不过如果神父都长他那个样子，无论是天主教还是基督教，哪怕是撒旦教，别犹豫，算上我。”露西趴在克雷登斯耳边悄声说道，发出咯咯的笑声。她偏过头想要看看克雷登斯的反应，在看到对方睁大的双眼时，纤细的眉毛高高挑起：“怎么了？”

“我认识他们。”克雷登斯不假思索地回答。

“是‘我们很熟，偶尔一起出去玩’的那种认识，还是‘我们有过一面之缘，但是彼此不太熟’的那种认识？”露西嘟起嘴，右眼半眯着：“我比较希望是前者，这样你能把他们介绍给我。”

克雷登斯的眉心皱起来，露出疑惑的表情。

“假如有机会的话，我挺想和神父做一次。”露西耸了耸肩。

“做一次？”

她向克雷登斯挤眉弄眼，暧昧地说：“当然是做爱。”

克雷登斯的双唇茫然地开合，无声重复起对方说出的最后一个词语，他突然反应过来，用双手捂住自己的嘴巴。

露西被克雷登斯的反应逗乐了，发出尖利的大笑：“天啊，你的反应就像第一次听到‘安全套’这个词的小处男。”她没有刻意压低音量，一些客人注意到了他们。克雷登斯能感觉到纷纷投来的视线，脸部因为充血而变得滚烫：“别这么大声，你太夸张了。”

“这又不能怪我。”露丝摊开手，嘟起嘴摇着头，看起来毫无悔意，也不在乎客人们的反应。她拍了拍克雷登斯的肩膀，很快停下动作，像是注意到了什么：“神父先生正在往这边看，根据那个表情，他大概认出了你。”

可是他并不想被认出来。克雷登斯惊慌地回头，与格雷夫斯神父的视线正好相对，正当他犹豫是否应该上前问候的时候，对方朝克雷登斯微一点头，算是打过招呼，随后将头转了回去。

“好吧。”露西无辜地眨了眨眼，好像自己同刚刚的闹剧毫无干系：“他倒是挺泰然自若的。”

 

纽特发现格雷夫斯暂停了他们之间的对话，跟餐馆角落里工作的年轻人打起招呼。他看向相同的方位，先是注意到年轻人的长相——对方的肤色在餐馆的白织灯下几近惨白，任何人一旦看见，很难不去在意。纽特隐约觉着那张脸有些面熟，但却在是否真的见过的问题上摇摆不定，然而，他很快看清对方留着的古怪发型，回忆忽如潮水涌现。

他的目光不由得在对方的头发上多停留了一会。纽特从没关心过时下的流行，他听过不少人评价他的审美还停留在上个世纪五十年代前，尽管不确定对方的发型是为了追求时尚风潮还是单纯由于审美独特，他不得不承认，那确实做到了让人印象深刻。年轻人的目光在纽特身上停留片刻，随后转过身，没有任何表示，纽特不确定对方是否还记得自己。

他看见女孩在年轻人耳边说了些什么，接着笑了起来，大胆地向纽特和格雷夫斯分别抛出媚眼。叉子从纽特的手中掉落下来，砸到盘子的边缘，发出刺耳的撞击声，而当他看向格雷夫斯的时候，对方显然对此无动于衷。

他叹着气，觉得大概是自己小题大做了，格雷夫斯从喉咙中发出一声短暂的嗤笑，对纽特毫无同情，甚至带上几分故意的调侃：“我猜你并不热衷于调情？”

纽特不清不楚地嘀咕一句，反问中掺杂着回击：“我猜你对调情习以为常？”

“那你便是误会我了。”格雷夫斯镇定地回答，同时微微摇头。纽特暗忖，仍然看不出对方口中到底几分虚实——考虑到教会的规定，他宁愿相信这是真话。然而格雷夫斯的注意力再次溜走了，并不在乎纽特是否相信自己，他的目光仍然向处在工作中的年轻人偏去。纽特只好放弃了两人原本的话题，任好奇心占据上风：“你认识他？”

格雷夫斯将视线收了回来，他知道纽特在指谁：“哦，克雷登斯·拜尔本。他们一家人每周都会来教堂礼拜。他，母亲和妹妹们，但是我只和母亲说过话。”突然之间，他的脸上发生了变化，表情像是他正受某事困扰：“你曾遇见过每周都会告解的信徒吗？”

“什么样的人会愧疚到每周都要请求上帝宽恕自己的罪？”纽特没有正面回答，他知道对方明白自己的意思。

“我遇见过一个——玛丽·露·拜尔本。”格雷夫斯用手上的叉子拨弄着用来装饰的罗勒叶，表情难以捉摸：“她是克雷登斯的母亲。”

纽特沉默了，心中大致有了一个猜想。对方突如其来地沉默将纽特陷入明显的境地，尽管两人都没有证据，他不得不成为将怀疑抖落出来的人：“你在这时提起，是认为她和城中恶魔有关？”

“她身上的确时而会散发一种违和感。”格雷夫斯的眼神变得尖锐，右手食指在桌面上轻轻敲着：“我不确定她和恶魔是否有关联，但她有三个孩子，另外两个是女孩，一个十八岁，一个十二岁。”他停顿片刻，继续说：“两个月前，市里在同星期内相继发生三起命案，死者身上都有被附身过的痕迹，恶魔应该从那时起就在寻找合适的宿主。上个月，玛丽·露的女儿曾让我救救她，但我当时误以为她在学校里遇到了麻烦，告诉她应该告诉老师或报警。”

“哪一个女儿？”

“十八岁的那个。”

“有些恶魔喜欢挑年轻的女孩下手。”纽特喃喃着陷入沉思，随后眉心蹙紧，意识到对方提供了什么信息：“你说两个月前？为什么你不联系这里的主教？”

“没有任何高阶神职人员想要有一只恶魔在自己的辖区游逛。”格雷夫斯停下了右手的敲打动作，两手交叉握紧，放在桌上：“主教不相信我的话，或者说他不愿相信。教皇或许会在意，但他远在梵蒂冈。无从得知这里即将发生什么。后来我想起你，你现在不受教区限制，你的主教是邓布利多，他不会过问你在哪里做什么，在得知现状后，他也愿意帮我联系到你。”他没有说完，而是继续补充，脸上露出令纽特感到不自在的傲慢：“更好的是，假如我们最后搞砸了一切，邓布利多没有资格追究发生在美国的事，教会只能向这里的主教问责，而这里的主教将想方设法掩盖一切，当所有事都没有发生过。”

所以一切都是经过计算好的，纽特心想，然而他还有一点不明白：“你明明具备驱魔的能力，为什么还要大费周章，让邓布利多联系我？”

格雷夫斯没有眨眼，表情一派坦然：“恶魔已经得知我的弱点，风险太高。”

纽特张开嘴，又无声地闭上，忽然明白这意味着什么。他以为格雷夫斯是找自己协助驱魔，而不是主导仪式，全然未料自己从一开始就误解了对方的目的。恶魔的知识是共通的，无论格雷夫斯的弱点是什么，假如如对方所说已经被掌握，那么驱魔仪式的主导权只能落到纽特手里——这恰恰是他想要避免的。

面前的咖啡杯里咖啡还剩大半，他摸了一下，发现已经凉了，顿时失去兴趣，转而用手指在杯口来回磨蹭：“我的能力已经退化了，驱魔将会变得困难。”

“困难，但是必需。”格雷夫斯将自己的重心向后移，后背贴在椅背上：“星期天来教堂看看我的布道，记得穿得像个神父。”纽特皱起眉，对话题突然的转变无暇反应：“什么？为什么？”

格雷夫斯对此讳莫如深，摆摆手，结束了话题。

 

纽特与格雷夫斯拾起各自的刀叉，享用起面前的晚餐。他们之间没有笑声，没有对视，没有对沉默的尴尬，与四周吵闹的食客形成鲜明的对比，于此同时，又仿佛同每日来往进出常人无异。他们没能看见克雷登斯，对方手里拿着菜单，疾步向刚刚坐下的客人身边走，回来得悄无声息，像一片云。

平凡与普通，近似却不尽相同。它们在罗斯餐馆里静静流淌，遵循难以察觉的规律，涌出窗缝，涌至门外，汇入川流不息的街道，混进潮湿鬼祟的风。

它们带动人群，一直向前。


End file.
